


润唇膏

by YXYQ



Category: SungChen NoMin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXYQ/pseuds/YXYQ





	润唇膏

认真看的朋友会发现，文和题目仿佛是有血海深仇的对家，别骂了别骂了，性转性转！！！

壳里添笃，笃里夹壳

“姐姐，已经8点了，要迟到了”

朴志晟把钟辰乐盖过头顶的被子温柔扯下，轻咬着钟辰乐柔软的耳垂，低沉的声音全都跑进钟辰乐的耳朵，钟辰乐被朴志晟弄得不舒服含糊说了句别吵就翻了身准备继续睡，被子被朴志晟越扯越下，露出了钟辰乐洁白的后背，那上面还有些许或紫或红的印子，迷糊中钟辰乐感觉有什么东西在蹭她脖子，一睁眼就是朴志晟毛茸茸的脑袋在乱蹭抬手一巴掌拍掉，朴志晟见钟辰乐作势要下床赶紧去抱她，被抱在怀里的钟辰乐对着朴志晟娇嗔，软绵绵的声音完全没有杀伤力

“都怪你，一点也不节制”

“可是昨天姐姐也很快乐啊，一直缠着我不让出去”

“朴志晟！你再乱说我打你哦”

被喊到的朴某一点也不慌张甚至还露出了笑容，姐姐怎么会舍得打他啊自己受一点小伤都心疼到不行，怎么会打他，再说了，就算要打，猫儿打人能有多痛。

朴志晟先把钟辰乐送去大二自己再去大一上课，在钟辰乐要进教室的时候还把人拉去监控死角狠狠亲了亲才放人离开，然后就是钟辰乐脸红红的去座位，罗渽敏一看钟辰乐脸色和走姿就知道发生了什么，罗渽敏露出变态笑容打趣钟辰乐，N大校花又双叒在乱用脸

“怎么不在家休息啊”

“你老公的课我不敢不来”

“怎么说话呢”

“本来就是啊”

这下轮到罗渽敏脸红红了，罗渽敏和李帝努在交往，李帝努在N大修完学业考完研后被他导师扣在N大了，成为光荣的人民教师，罗渽敏和李帝努就是很俗套的一见钟情，罗渽敏开学那天东西多得要死找了李帝努帮忙，罗渽敏以为李帝努是学生，一上去就把东西给李帝努，走到女生寝室楼下后见李帝努迟迟不上来，罗渽敏疑惑不已，还是李帝努主动说出底子的，罗渽敏当时那脸比彩虹还精彩啊，红了黑，黑了白，白了紫的，罗渽敏居然叫老师帮她搬东西，真是大胆，后面就俗套又顺理成章的开始发展。

“这次这个实验不难就是要等很久请各位耐心记录”

“好”

用乙醇提取虎杖中的游离蒽醌并不复杂只是提取和回流的时间需要前后等待两小时，各组都在认真准备，罗渽敏和钟辰乐完全是混子，李帝努游走在各处，每个组都有些或大或小的问题，都需要他来一一纠正，李帝努好不容易空了一点点准备看看罗渽敏准备得怎么样时，却当场抓到罗渽敏当混子，罗渽敏在碰一些和本次实验完全无关的中药还装作认真的样子

“在看什么”

李帝努的声音突然从耳边传来吓得罗渽敏手一抖中药全撒了，李帝努捡起其中一个看了看，闻了闻，嘴角上扬露出一个痞笑，避开其他人的目光在罗渽敏屁股上不轻不重的揉捏，罗渽敏的反应让李帝努心情大好，例行公事一样扯开和罗渽敏的距离，让罗渽敏好好做实验别做混子，自己做实验和看别人做终归不同

“老师，我们做完了，您看看”

李帝努被一组学生招呼过去，仔仔细细看了看提取出来的液体，闻了闻，对光看了看，听学生简述过程及结果点头示意这个实验完成得不错了，可以先离开，罗渽敏组随后就做好了，被带飞真的很不错，混子也真的不错，李帝努让罗渽敏简述过程及结果，罗渽敏照本宣科读完，李帝努没说什么只是轻笑，一直盯着罗渽敏，罗渽敏躲闪着李帝努，李帝努藏在眼底的东西罗渽敏清楚得不能再清楚了，恨不能把她拆吃入腹

下了课钟辰乐就去篮球队找朴志晟，朴志晟看样子应该是刚洗完澡，头发末梢上还挂着水珠，薄荷味的沐浴露飘进钟辰乐的胸腔，朴志晟老远就看见了钟辰乐，伸出双臂等待钟辰乐，钟辰乐跑向朴志晟，埋在朴志晟胸前吸了一大口属于朴志晟的味道，钟辰乐第一次觉得味道这个词在朴志晟身上具体化了。

“姐姐，你身上好香啊”

钟辰乐真的受不了朴志晟叫他姐姐，每次这样叫，她都会腿软，还会莫名脸红，真是奇怪的生理反应，但是放在医学上来说就完全是因为多巴胺，苯乙胺和去甲肾上腺素的分泌使得人心跳加速，脸红，紧张出汗，产生“爱”的感觉，你吃一块巧克力也能体验一把“爱”的感觉。

朴志晟载着钟辰乐回家后迫不及待抱着钟辰乐往卧室走，钟辰乐的拳头捶在朴志晟身上完全没有威力就像小猫挠痒一样，一点杀伤力都没有，朴志晟原本是轻轻亲吻钟辰乐，到后面开始撕咬，痛得钟辰乐皱起眉头推朴志晟，朴志晟一只手钳住钟辰乐的双手一手去解自己和钟辰乐的衣物，衣物三三两两被无情的扔在地上，朴志晟探了探钟辰乐的内里还是微肿的，撤出了手指，给钟辰乐拉过被子盖好

“今天就放过先乐乐，但是乐乐下次要还的”

“什么嘛”

钟辰乐缩进被子里，穿出闷闷的声音，朴志晟把钟辰乐从被子里提出来又狠狠亲了亲，大手毫不留情揉捏着两处软肉，钟辰乐的呻吟一丝不漏传入朴志晟耳里，朴志晟低声骂了句脏话后去了浴室，水流声传出从浴室还夹着着朴志晟低沉隐忍的声音，过了许久朴志晟才从浴室出来，钟辰乐已经睡着了，钟辰乐昨天累坏了，朴志晟仔细掖好被子后下楼准备晚饭。

罗渽敏被李帝努的举动吓到了，李帝努今天动作格外的重，以往只要罗渽敏喊痛李帝努就一定会停下来，今天却没有，反而加重，罗渽敏现在眼泪汪汪的，嗓子也沙哑了，李帝努问她错了没有，罗渽敏说错了，李帝努又问她哪里错了，罗渽敏支支吾吾说不该当混子，李帝努吻掉她的眼泪，动作开始放缓

“你今天去碰的那味中药还记得吗？认得吗？”

“杜…杜仲”

“说下去”

“主治阳//wei早//泄，补肾阳，强筋骨…”

不等罗渽敏说完李帝努就一个深//顶低头吻住罗渽敏，把罗渽敏的叫喊全部咽压下，等到李帝努交差的时候罗渽敏已经连抬手指的力气都没有了，脸上还有泪痕，李帝努抱着还在余韵中失神的罗渽敏去清理。

隔天钟辰乐和罗渽敏都没有去上课，原因是身体不适

一周的课钟辰乐只去了三天，还是间隔起来的三天，缺了好多课，都怪朴志晟那个混小子，一点都不晓得节制，钟辰乐敲字的力度大得要把屏幕戳破，今天是周六，有人约钟辰乐去玩，钟辰乐也想啊，但是她现在就和半身不遂的人一样，走路都不行，只能婉拒别人，而让钟辰乐变成这样的始作俑者正撑着头看着她笑，一副酒足饭饱多谢款待的样子，看得钟辰乐气不打一处来，扑到朴志晟身上闹他，朴志晟起先还乐乐呵呵的任由钟辰乐闹，突然一下就抓住乱动的钟辰乐，一脸严肃的让钟辰乐别动，钟辰乐开始还不明所以，到后来有东西顶着她的时候大骂朴志晟白日宣淫，朴志晟埋在钟辰乐两处白玉软肉前，稍稍使劲咬了一口就让钟辰乐软了身子，哼哼唧唧让朴志晟起开，朴志晟跟粘在钟辰乐身上似的，完全不为所动，还撒娇说姐姐身上好舒服，好温暖，根本不舍得起来

愉快的时间总是短暂的，转眼又是星期一，朴志晟这周去打比赛了，是市里一个重要的篮球赛，一大早就被喊走了，走前还亲了亲半梦半醒的钟辰乐，钟辰乐睡到自然醒后爬起来上学，昨天晚上被狼崽子折腾狠了的钟辰乐现在坐在教室昏昏欲睡，手机的消息推送把她拉回现实

“姐姐的润唇膏还在我这里，不来拿吗？”

“拿，怎么不拿”

“我在酒店 1122等姐姐哦”


End file.
